1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic timepiece and more particularly to an electronic timepiece driven by the electric power from a plurality of electric cells.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to provide an electronic timepiece having a plurality of electric batteries or cells for the purpose of obtaining increased electric power. However, there are problems in mutual charging or discharging and in increased power consumption when using features in addition to the usual fundamental timepiece function, when two or more cells are connected in parallel.
On the other hand, the parallel connection of cells can be advantageous in the facts that the handling of signals can be done at a lower voltage due to the increase in the current level without a change in the voltage and therefore the timepiece can include many additional functions and features.